


Blooded Hound

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much of her is inside you and how much of it is Summer Rose? How much of your blood is lost on some desolate training ground, running down sinks, splattered on a bedsheet, burnt on a welding table? There has to be a fraction, a way to break it down. To rationalize that maybe if you've bled enough you can remove what's left of her and there can only be Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Incest.

It’s a faded memory, like the ends of your mother’s cloak.

You pulled it out of the locked chest in the closet sometimes and you held it close, buried your face in it and you swore that sometimes it still smelled like her. The strongest memory is scent, or that’s what they say anyway. That’s the only thing you have left, really. Time made the images gauzy, but you remember someone tall as a mountain and strong as the pillars of your father’s house. Someone who smelled like pine needles and rose oil.

You used to wear it. That was the first time you asked Yang to kiss you.

It had gotten tangled up in your legs as your ran around the front yard, playing Huntress and Grimm. The planets and the stars aligned in just the right way that when you fell, your head crashed right against a sizable rock. Brilliant lights erupted behind your eyes, and Yang swore in days after that you were blacked out for a solid minute but you don’t remember that.

Blood splattered all over the white wool.

After a panicked moment, she took you by the hand and led you inside where the two of you feverishly tried to clean up the mess and Yang made you promise not to tell.

“He’s gonna kill us,” Yang said, scrubbing at the fabric with cold water. “Oh man, he’s gonna kill  _me_. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I just hit my face, Yang, I didn’t break anything.”

Standing on a footstool to reach the sink, she turned slightly to twist her lips at you. “Your face is bloody too.” With that, she shut off the sink, wringing out the ends of your mother’s cloak and spreading it over the kitchen table to dry. Getting a towel, she wiped your face down, cleaning you up, and it was only when you saw your own blood that you realized how badly your head hurt, and how upset you were, and you started to cry. Very softly.

Clucking her tongue, Yang just wiped those tears away too, cleaned your face and didn’t respond to your dramatics. You were grateful for that. If she had fretted too much, you’re pretty certain you would have just cried harder.

Something about kindness during weakness.

“There. All better,” she said, and then pulled you into a tight hug. “We’ll get you your own cape, okay?”

“Can’t I get a kiss, too? Kiss it better?” you asked her, and she laughed and obliged, kissing the shallow cut just beneath your lower lip.

It always comes back to blood, though, between you two.

How much of  _her_  is inside you and how much of it is Summer Rose? How much of your blood is lost on some desolate training ground, running down sinks, splattered on a bedsheet, burnt on a welding table? There has to be a fraction, a way to break it down. To rationalize that maybe if you’ve bled enough you can remove what’s left of her and there can only be Yang.

Yang’s never left you.

A sizable chunk of your left thumb is gone, from when you were thirteen years old and trying to prove to your instructor that you were skilled enough to construct something in the workshop alone. There was no way you were going to finish Crescent Rose in time for finals if you didn’t, you insisted.

In your distraction, the drill bit went right through your thumb, just a few inches shy of where you had been aiming. There was a syrupy thick silence, almost rueful, before your synapses functioned correctly around the sudden burst of adrenaline that had shot through your body and you  _howled_.

Shaking and pale, you let Yang lead you to the nurse’s office, a thick cloth wrapped around your hand while someone called your father. Later on you and Yang often joked about having the most unique fingerprint in the world. Where the hole healed up that spot on your thumb remained forever perfectly smooth, the lines interrupted by scar tissue.

Right then though you were trying not to let the other freshmen see you cry. It had been years since you last cried and you weren’t going to break that track record just because of a workshop injury.

Yang wouldn’t stop cracking jokes, even though concern shone panicky bright behind her eyes. Her smile was too wide and nervous to be sincere. It was more like a nervous reflex; animals baring their teeth in fear. You couldn’t believe Yang was half as calm as she appeared, not when her foot tapped anxiously on the floor as she sat beside you in the waiting room.

“Oh my god,” Yang said, “You’re such a disaster.”

“Shut it, Yang.”

“Actual human disaster Ruby Rose.”

Rolling your eyes, you sullenly pulled your knees up to your chest, desperate with pain. Waited for the medication to kick in. They’d tried to drug you up before anything else, and a few moments later you heard the nurse talking quietly to another one about sterilizing needles and sutures and possible nerve damage.

Shakingly, you peeled aside the edge of the cloth to take a peek at the damage. Yang quickly stopped you, one hand tight around your wrist and the other one firmly keeping pressure on the bleeding. “Don’t look,” she said, good natured even with her hand feeling like living steel, unyielding and taut.

“I wanna look,” you argued.

“Well, don’t. I’ll go get your scroll and set up a movie if you need a distraction.”

Pouting, you gave her your saddest puppy dog eyes. “Okay, but if you’re gonna leave to do that, can I get a kiss, too? Kiss it better?”

“Hell no,” she said, “That’s gross.” So instead she pulled your head down, pressed a kiss against your bangs. “I’ll be right back, meimei.”

 

* * *

 

Wild with joy, you blossomed under your uncle’s tutelage and take to the woods, blood thrumming in your veins. There was a need in you to break, to savage. Arrogance chased by an innocent energy often drove you to violence and you never gave up a hunt once you got the scent. You chase and you chase and you chase until you can’t run any more, or until your prey is taken out.

The field around your mother’s grave was strewn with littered gun shells steaming from the cold, and the sizzling carcasses of a half a dozen beowolves. You don’t know how long you were there but it was Yang who found you, of course, scolding you so harshly that her breath came out in sparks.

“Why did you go out here all alone?” she demanded, eyes red. “Jesus, Ruby, you could have been killed!”

“I’m fine.” Irritated and fifteen years old and there was a need in you to break, to savage, and your body was so hot from fighting. In a dark insistence to keep going, you wondered if Yang could be pushed to fight you as well. The fever faded as soon as it came through, just a dangerous bout of flash lightning.

You understood how she felt whenever her eyes burned scarlet, the way only firsthand knowledge could teach.

“It was just getting a little too populous out here, you know? Why bother hiring a hunter when I could do it myself?” Bracing wind hit you, cut through the fabric of your clothes harder than a knife. “We’ve killed Grimm before, Yang.”

“Yeah, together! Or with a teacher, or with uncle Q’row, not like this!”

“Why are you yelling at me?” you wondered, “Really, why? I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m not hurt. I’m fine. I did something good. Why are you angry?”

In response, she took you by the shoulders and shook you. Nearly throttling you, like.

“ _Because I was scared_!” Her arms wrapped around you, and she never was good at minding her own strength. Your spine nearly snapped when she holds you to her chest, shuffling to keep you as close as possible; your hips aligned. “I was scared.” Her hand clutched the back of your head, keeping you in place, fingers tangled through your hair. “I was so, so scared.”

You returned the embrace quietly, feeling the edge of guilt creep into your mind.

“I’m sorry,” you said, though really you weren’t. You were just sorry for making her worry; nothing stopped you from taking what you wanted before, and honestly, Yang isn’t the one who is going to make you. Months later and you’ll be doing the same thing, hurtling across a rooftop in hot pursuit of a mugger. It’s that bloodhound reflex, the need to chase and tackle down. “I really am.”

She let out a deep sigh, one you felt through your entire body from your proximity to her. Stroking your hair a few times, she let you go with reluctance, still keeping her hands on your forearms, never further than an arm’s length away. “Come on,” she said, sounding weary to the bone. “Let’s get you home.”

Even though she hadn’t even let you go yet, you already ached for the loss of her touch and tighten your own grip on her shoulders, keeping her there with a murmured wait.

You look up at her, bodies pressed close together again.

“Can’t I get a kiss, too?”

It’s a running joke by that point, Yang offering something to you and you following up with can’t I get a kiss too?

_Can’t I get a kiss, too? Kiss it better?_

It would be a lie to say you’re surprised when her lips crushed against yours. It felt right, and it clicked in your head that this is what you really wanted when you saw her crunching through the snow, fire in her eyes to match the one in your veins, still aflame from the exhilaration of a job well done.

It’s not just chasing. You liked being chased.

She kissed you again, taking a shuddering gulp of air between the first one and this one, but then she stopped, frozen in place.

“You had a cut on your lip,” she said at once. There was very clearly no cut. 

The lameness of her bald-faced lie almost made you laugh, if you hadn’t been suddenly terrified by what you just did. “I kissed.. it.”

_I kissed it better._

“Y-yeah,” you agreed.

She doesn’t let you go at once, her whole body still shaking from the need to keep you close, keep you in place, and you don’t push her away.

She doesn’t kiss you again for four years, and you don’t ask.

 

* * *

 

Piece by piece, you strapped the gloves onto her hands. Through the whole process she was quiet, reverent. There was a certain sanctity to the action that made you both subdued until it was done, and plated gold gauntlets shone on her fists.

“I made them for you,” you said, and the room was too still to breathe. “I know they’re not Ember Celica, and you don’t have to wear them—”

She didn’t let you finish. “I love them.” Clenching her fists, she marveled at the fluidity of it. Though it resembled plate mail, they were flexible as a pair of leather gloves. “But do they—”

Smirking, you press a switch near the swell of her forefinger. It’s a spot easy for her to reach with her own thumb, if she needs to, right under the first joint. The gloves retract in a fluid motion, quiet rattling replacing the clunky gears and shifting that had accompanied Ember Celica’s transformation.

When it was done it looked like a set of blocky rings on her hand, connected by thin gold filaments.

Yang’s throat bobbed.

“I have to get—”

“No, you don’t have to get me anything, silly,” you told her, rapping your knuckles against her forehead. “I made them for you because I wanted to make them for you, not because I wanted something in return. They’re a graduation gift.”

“I know, but—”

Your head twitched to the side, eyebrows lifting sarcastically as you crossed your arms.  _Really_? you wonder, and you knew by the way she ruefully rubbed the back of her neck she understood. She always understands.

Shaking her head, she laughed, a short scoff. “Okay, fine. Then we’re at least having dinner together tonight, somewhere nice.”

“Oooh, dinner sounds nice. Yeah, let’s go with that. Drinks too. You’re paying.”

“Naturally.” Leather creaks as she shrugged on her jacket. Her keys rattled in her hands, jingling as she twirled them around one finger. “Come on then,” she said, going for the door. “Let’s get you dinner.”

And then it hit you.

“Wait.”

Maybe she heard the change in your tone, because her shoulders went square.

She glanced over her shoulder, eyes guarded.

It had been so long since you asked for more. The first few months after that night had been tense, but you loved each other too much to ever really attempt maintaining distance. Personal space is not something you kept from her. There was no such thing; her life was your space.

You fit together.

“Can’t I get a kiss, too?”

You knew you’d never get more than this. But you wanted just one last kiss. Once, then you’d never ask again. You could be content if just for that one kiss.

Then maybe somewhere along the road you’ll fit with someone else. You’ll become a huntress, and you’ll bleed out in the snow after every battle, bleed it all out until there’s nothing of her left.

Yang gripped the door handle very tightly, and spoke one very slow word.

“…No.”

It hit you harder than a slap. You hadn’t expected her to deny it— did she think you wanted more than just that?

Quickly, you tried to explain yourself. “Not…. not on the lips. Not like that.” You bit your lip, suddenly mad at yourself, anxious that you had broken what had taken so many years to mend up again. “I just, I miss it Yang. I just want one more, I miss how we used to be. I want one last one to let it go. You know?”

“No,” Yang said again.

“But why—”

“You  _know_  why!”

A gout of flame rose up, her hair standing on end from the blast. You cover your face with your forearm, taking a step back from the heat radiating off her, hot enough to singe. Taking advantage of it, Yang retreated. You didn’t even realize she left until the door slammed and you were left there alone in your shared bedroom, staring numbly at your feet.

 

* * *

 

It was past midnight when she came back home. Simply by her stance in the doorway, you could tell she was drunk. Something unsteady in her footing, even before you smelled the sharp tang of alcohol wafting in.

Lying in your bed, you pretended to be asleep.

“Ruby?” she said, testing. Not hearing a response, she walked over, sat on the edge of your mattress. There are only two beds in this room, seniors getting more space to work with. No real need for bunk beds, though occasionally the pair of you threw the frames up for shits and giggles and nostalgia.

She leaned over, saw your eyes wide open as you stared at her, expression blank.

“Oh!” she said, darting back an inch. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah.”

Silence settled uncomfortably, a bad storm in the air.

“I’m sorry,” Yang said, and you responded by turning your back on her to lie on your side. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to storm out like that. Do you want to…”

What? What could fix this?

"T-to talk about it?” she finished with a stammer.

“No, Yang. I don’t want to talk,” you told her. “I’m hurting really bad. I’m in a lot of pain.”

Stricken, Yang leaned over again, pulled on your shoulder so you were lying on your back and she could get a good look at you. “Oh no, baby,” she said in a hushed whisper, sounding pained as well. “I’m sorry. I would have come home sooner if I had known you weren’t feeling well. Where does it hurt?”

A bitter laugh escaped you at that. You knew she was drunk, but still. It just felt obvious, with how well you could read each other on normal days.

Taking her hand, you put it over your chest, your heart.

“Here,” you said.

Her fingers curled into a fist.

It was for the best that she had denied you but it still hurt, so badly. There was no such thing as a last taste of your poison to aid in letting it go. She was doing the right thing. Cutting you off.

And then you feel the full weight of her on top of you, one leg slung over so that she was sitting on your hips, straddling you. Oiled leather creaks; she ran her thumb over your heart. “Here?” she whispered.

After a moment of thought, your head jerked down in a tight nod, heart pounding in your ears.

Hesitating once, her fingers hovered over the top button on your shirt before pushing it through the fabric, leaving it undone. The next one went a little quicker, until the two halves were pushed apart and your chest was bare. The top of her palm slid down your sternum, the calloused pads rough even if the touch was soft. The metal chains of her new gauntlets shivered as she took them off, setting them on the bedside table before returning to you. Coaxing away the pain was easy. Each gentle, exploring stroke was like a needle between your ribs, letting out the pressure until you could breathe again.

She bent down, golden curls obscuring most of her face as she kissed you over your heart. She smelled like whiskey and leather, and behind it all clung the scent of rose oil, the one you dabbed behind her ears every morning.

“Where else?” she asked, and instead of responding you tug at the lapels of her jacket and yank her head towards yours, kissing her on the lips.

“Everywhere,” you said, kissing her again, harder. She inhaled sharply, hissing in a desperate gulp for air between another starved kiss. “Everywhere, god,  _everywhere_.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

On instinct, your aura flared up. Blade and bullet couldn’t pierce it, but your sister’s nails sent up sparks. Her hands were a weapon in themselves, and you gave yourself to them completely, letting her take you. A shocked _ooohooohooh_ of pain whimpered out, ragged, a few octaves lower than your voice ever got.

That was the only time she asked you if she was being too rough. In response you took her lips and you bit her. A single drop of blood welled up on her lip, only a drop but it filled your senses, a red miasma, a cloud of copper in your palate.

She knew you needed it hard.

She knew before she asked you.

There is nothing soft about you. That’s the mistake everyone makes, everyone but her. You’re pliant, you take it all, you push back twice as hard.

She didn’t ask again.

“ _Everywhere, everywhere_.”

She was so heavy, the edge of her belt buckle digging into you every time her hips rolled forward. Wedged between your legs, hands grasping you by your hips to keep you in place. Everywhere her hands go, they go in a set. The press of her palms was cold when she squeezed your chest– well, she couldn’t squeeze what wasn’t there, but she stroked your chest, thumbs rolling over your nipples when her hands passed to their next destination.

Everywhere, everywhere, she touched you everywhere. Blood rushed to the surface of your skin, making you buzz all over. She stilled it with her fingertips only to leave you aching even harder when she moved to touch you somewhere else. She knew you everywhere already, nothing there she hadn’t felt or touched or looked at before and yet-

And yet-

Not like this. Not all at once. And her hot tongue started following every touch, lips sucking and teeth grazing, finally given permission.

She hesitated one more time, near your thighs, teeth leaving marks on you as her hands tucked themselves comfortably underneath your knees. Then she broke the pattern of her hands going in pairs, one palm on your stomach to keep you down. The other swiped between your slit, three fingers dragging roughly from front to end in a single stroke. Parting you roughly and coming away drenched.

A trail of come stretched between her fingers as she lifted her hand up for you to see, amusement warring with open hunger when your eyes locked again. They were red like dying coals, glowing with their own heat, and you could see behind them that she wanted to ask permission for more.

Instead her fingertips pressed against your lips, gently, until they parted and you had her in your mouth. She shifted higher up to help you, pulling your lip by her teeth between licks, sharing the taste of you until her fingers were clean and she was kissing you like she needed you to live. Her hand worked between the two of you, parting you again, carelessly, with no real goal except to touch. It felt incredible, each stroke an unexpected pleasure, dragging gasps and whines from your throat.

You grasped the lapels of her jacket, trying to reach underneath to grasp at the shirt that clung to her back with sweat, stretched tight over the flat planes of her muscles. She never paused to undress, didn’t let you do anything except writhe and whine into the shocking heat of her mouth.

“What do you need?” she said between slow kisses, open-mouthed and lingering, her breath mixing with yours. “Tell me what I need to know.”

Asking for more was too much. Instead you kissed her, relishing in it after being denied so long. Bracing your feet flat on the mattress to give you leverage, your hips thrust upwards to meet her halfway.

“You have no idea how good that feels,” you whispered back, arms around her.

The color in her eyes intensified, a short burst of light in the darkness that simmered back down into smoldering embers.

Crimson quickened your pulse, all you could see were those red coals burning. Inside you the beat and push of blood grew unbearable and you tried not to close your eyes in bliss, transfixed by the sight of her. Another groan built, low in your chest, instinct driving you to push yourself on her, the roll of your hips building pressure where you need it.

“You have no idea,” you said again, between ragged gasps. “No idea- no idea-”

A tight scream caught in your throat when she focused all her attention on your clit, rubbing in short circles. Ecstasy floods your body, short circuiting you. She watched you come with unblinking eyes, burning red eyes. Some part of you wished you had enough cogence to maintain eye contact, keep composure through your orgasm. But the red drained away into lilac when you were blacked out in the peak of your fever, and when you could think again all you see are the pale irises, almost as pale as yours.

Yang’s weight kept you pinned down, drawing every last echo of pleasure from you with her calloused hands, unbearably gentle until the last flutter of your orgasm is a faded stamp on the bedsheet.

Your skin cooled, uncomfortable against the leather now. “Are you okay?” you asked her, voice quiet.

A crooked grin. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

With the fire no longer burning white hot between you, you were uncertain if you should kiss her again. So it was a cautious peck, testing her lips. She melted down against you. You sighed into her neck, holding her tight.

Each casual movement was a shock since her hand was still pressed firmly between your bodies. One eyebrow quirked up at the noise you made. After a moment, her fingers curled up, deliberately slow, and her weight on you grew heavier with the intent to keep you down as you started to twist and squirm under the extra attention. Avoiding your clit, she explored between your lower lips while watching your reactions, the occasional aftershock of your first orgasm still hitting you.

The warmth of her lips left yours as she kissed down your sternum, her nose rubbing against the divot of your belly button making you giggle.

Holding you open with two thumbs, she tasted you with the flat of her tongue, her lips curling against you to catch every stray drop. You knew it was coming but nothing could have prepared you for it, or to hear _her_ gasp between the quick strokes of her tongue. Ungentle kisses rooted out every sensitive spot, taking visible pleasure in the way you swore and bucked your hips, nearly lifting yourself off the bed.

Every inch of you trembled with need by the time you could verbalize what you wanted. “ _More_ , Yang,” you said, hardly over a whisper, but she understood. Two digits pushed inside you, setting off a white-hot spark that nearly left you blind with delight. You pulled at her head, two fistfuls of shining blonde hair clutched between your fingers. “More, please more.”

Then her lips left you, ignoring your plaintive whine to sit back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her palm.

“More?” she said with a half-certain smile. “Well shit, baby, if you want more, I have a-”

The words get stuck in her throat, sudden concern blazing up bright in her lilac eyes. Her eyebrows pinched together, guilt forming tense lines at the edge of her eyelids.

Following her, you pulled her out of it, both hands on either side of her face. Her palms immediately covered yours, relishing the touch as much as you did. “Don’t worry. I know what you’ve done and who you’ve done it with,” you said, reminding her, wanting to say _I know everything_ but scared it would come out sounding like a threat. “I know. Nothing you say is gonna shock me.”

Her lips crushed against yours, hard, all artistry lost in the need to be as close as possible. “Well, I-” she mumbled. “You know, I have a- if you want, I mean- well, I could get it and you could decide- or change your mind or-”

“I’ll get it,” you said, wriggling yourself free and trotting over to her side of the room. Already you could feel the sting and shock of her absence in every motion. The way the cold air hit your naked form without her body there to cover you like a blanket. You already missed the solid muscle of her forearms braced on either side of your head.

The carpet felt rough enough to bruise your knees, all your skin hypersensitive and overwarm. Unlocking a small chest at the foot of her bed, your rustled through Yang’s things and found the toy in its own fabric bag, a set of wipes thoughtfully stored alongside it. Hands shaking, you cleaned it and then took it back to your side of the room, harness and all.

Yang was sitting on the edge of your bed with her hands on her sprawled-out knees and her back slightly hunched forward, face set aflame.

You’d never seen her like this.

It was cute.

Again, hesitation. At any moment she could change her mind. None of this meant anything if Yang decided again to lie to herself, to leave and not come back.

_Don’t take any of this for granted._

“Yang,” you said, and slowly sank down to your knees again to look up at her. Your hands found hers again, fingers lacing up tight, and your cheek rested on the sharp point of her knee. “Do you want me to undress you too?”

“No,” she said, one thumb reaching far enough to stroke your cheek. “It’s tough for me to come after I drank so much. I don’t want you to feel bad.”

“I wouldn’t feel bad.”

“I would.” Your head fits between her palms; she kissed you again. “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

With hardly any effort at all, she lifted you up back onto the bed, lying beside you with her chest pressed up to your back.

“Stay right there,” she said into your ear, “Don’t move.”

The mattress, sunken in by your combined weight, lightened as she got up. The jingle of metal buffed up to well-worn leather pricked your ears, sent chills down your spine. You heard Yang curse once in frustration. The click of buckles. Then she’s on you again, a hand at the back of your neck to push you belly down onto the mattress.

“Like this?” she wanted to know, gripping your hips to pull them up into a better position. The underside of the toy curves against your bottom, leather straps cool against the back of your thighs as denim scuffed you everywhere else. Yang hooked her legs around yours so that your calves were twisted together and you were locked everywhere she could hold you, her boots heavier than shackles.

You could barely breathe.

“Y-yes. Yes.”

Her entire hand fit over the back of your skull, fingers threading through your hair again to push it aside, kiss the back of your neck. It’s the most vulnerable part on your body, the only place you’d never let anyone else touch. Right there, the tip of your spine. Safe with your mouth buried into the sheets, you moaned at the contact, arching and wriggling to test her grip on you, feeling a deep satisfaction in how thoroughly she has you trapped.

“I wanted it this way too,” she told you, palms rough on you everywhere she could touch, like she was patting you down. Down the curve of your inner thigh, grasping blindly until she found your clit again.

Grasping at the sheets, you growled deep in your throat, letting it out as a pleasured hiss between clenched teeth as she rocked her hips forward, off-angle. The toy rubbed against you, textured head sometimes sinking a centimeter past slick lips, but it’s not until you braced your knees properly on the mattress and rolled your hips down as she thrusted up that she filled you, completely, forcing another delighted gasp out of you.

Pausing to gauge your reaction for just a moment, you heard a nervous chuckle, another twitch her her hips making you squirm. Her jeans had to be ruined at that point, pelvis flush against your hips, with the toy pushed inside you all the way up to the base. Your whole body trembled, thrumming with tension and need. “Can you just,” you gasped, “Just- just go for it already?”

“Just a second.”

A short, shallow thrust made you grit your teeth again, volume rising in a whine when she withdrew completely. The pace was maddeningly slow, that you could feel each textured bump and vein on the toy when she entered you again. She let out a long, satisfied sigh, finding a rhythm that was far too gentle, rocking into you as her fingers toyed over your swollen clit. “Gotta make sure you’re wet enough.”

The wetness still clinging to your thighs should have been testament enough, you would think, but she didn’t relent until you were groaning for it, trying hard to take control yourself and push back at the strength you needed. “ _Yang_ -!”

A gasp, and a stuttered, instinctive series of thrusts from Yang gave you a dark victory. Humming in pleasure, you tried it again, saying her name like that. “Yang...Yang... Please?”

Her grip on your hips then seemed almost furious, tight enough to bruise, and you couldn’t help but laugh. It’s cut short when her weight grew heavier, not letting you kneel any longer but pressing your hips flush to the mattress. Her hand had to be pinched at that angle, still seeking out your climax, but if it bothered her you couldn’t tell by the ragged gasping, louder than the pulse in your ears.

There was no telling what color her eyes could have been at that moment, but she spat and swore, everything dark, everything only you two could ever share. “Do that again,” she said, her snarl just barely audible over the creaking mattress as she fucked you mercilessly, pulling cries from your throat, holding your head back so nothing could muffle your plaintive whines. “D-do it- say it. Say my name again.”

You do, the fierce pump of her hips trapping you against her hand until you come again, her name a ragged prayer, bouncing against the walls, reverberating in your skull. But she doesn’t stop until she can’t go any longer, a hoarse cry and uncontrolled movements slowing her down until she’s still, lying flat on top of you with your fingers locked tight in hers.

Laughing shortly, your nuzzle your face into the blankets, trying to wipe the sweat from your brow. “Did you just come?”

“Yeah,” she answered on the end of another gasp. “Yeah. That was. That was something.”

To your disappointment, you felt her try to get up and let out a soft noise of protest. “Please stay. Just for a little bit.”

“I will, meimei.” With a groan, she pulled out of you, and your whole body shivers at the feeling. “Need to take this thing off first.”

Stripping down to her underwear, she flopped back down next to you as soon as she could, pulling you into her arms so that your head was resting on her chest. It was still running fast as a little bird, fluttering wings. This part was better than everything else, honestly. If Yang hadn’t already stretched you to you limit, overloaded you with pleasure, then just the feeling of her skin on yours would have been rapturous.

As things stood, it just made you feel safe and loved. That was more than fine.

“I love you,” she said under her breath, kissing the top of your head. “Love you.”

Idle touches dropped off as she fell asleep holding you. The hours ticked by in mostly silence, with only the sound of her sleeping breath.

Keeping awake, you did your best to memorize this, register every detail so you’d never lose it.

It was not enough to reassure you. This feeling, what scared you- it was not a question of whether Yang wanted you or not. It was a matter of whether she'd allow herself to be with you.

You didn’t sleep at all, terrified that once she woke up, it would take another four years for Yang to touch you again.


End file.
